Final Fantasy X merchandise
This is an effort to list official Square Enix Merchandise available for Final Fantasy X. Video Games Video games released in all regions. X japfront.jpg|Japan 7/19/01 X usfront.jpg|U.S. 12/17/01 X intfront.jpg|International 1/31/02 X eurofront.jpg|Europe 5/24/02 Music ''Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack All game songs in their original mix. Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus Vocals and poem readings by the game's voice actors. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X All game songs remixed for piano. Sheet music Ffx ost piano sheet music.jpg|''Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music. Ff10single sheet music.jpg|Piano sheet music for "Suteki Da Ne" single. Ffx piano collections sheet music.jpg|''Final Fantasy X Piano Collection Sheet Music''. Books The Art of Final Fantasy X This book was published in Japan on 2/9/2001 by Shueisha with artwork from Final Fantasy X and interviews with game designers. Most of the book is in Japanese but chapter titles are in English. ArtofX Cover.jpg|book cover - front cover. ArtofXbcover.JPG|book cover - back cover. Book TOC The book has the following chapters: #Chapter of Travel (Besaid, Kilika, etc.) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Yoshinori Kitase - Producer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Kazushige Nojima - Scenario #Chapter of Character (Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Seymour Guado, Global Actors) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Tetsuya Nomura - Character Designer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Hiroshi Kuwabara - CG movie Director ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Koji Sugimoto - Main Programmer (character) #Chapter of Image (Part I - Ancient map, Farplane, Kilika attack, Seymour's house, Blitzball etc.) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Yusuke Naora - Art Director (world) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Takayoshi Nakazato - Map Director #Chapter of Image (Part II - Aeons, Weapons & Protectors (shields), fiends) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Nobuo Uematsu - Sound Producer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Motomu Toriyama - Event Director #Chapter of System (Battles, equip, grid) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Toshiro Tsuchida - Battle Director ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Shintaro Takai - Art Director (Battle) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Takashi Katano - Main Programmer (Event) #Chapter of Movie: Final Fantasy - The Spirits Within *Bonus: Large Yamano artwork poster, Blitzball team logo stickers Sample Page Where to Find the Book *Ebay (rare and out of print) Ultimania Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania Book published by Square Enix in Japan in 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff 448 pages, Format A5, ISBN 4-7575-1215-2 Book TOC The book has the following chapters: *1 - Sphere of Character *2 - Sphere of Scenario *3 - Sphere of Sub-Event *4 - Sphere of Map *5 - Sphere of Blitzball Sample Pages *See more here ScenarioXsample.jpg|Spira Timeline. Where to Find the Book *Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega Book published by Square Enix in Japan in 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff Book TOC The book has the following chapters: *1 - Sphere of Character *2 - Sphere of Battle *3 - Sphere of Item *4 - Sphere of Monster *5 - Index Sample Pages OmegaXsample.jpg|Global Actors Where to Find the Book *Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Final Fantasy X Battle Ultimania Book published by Square Enix in Japan in 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff, Format A5 Book TOC The book has the following chapters: *1 - Sphere of Character *2 - Sphere of Battle *3 - Sphere of Item *4 - Sphere of Monster *5 - Index Sample Pages *See more here BattleXsample.JPG|''FFX'' Sphere Grid. Where to Find the Book *Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Final Fantasy X Official Strategy Guides US: Bradygames Book published by BradyGames in US in 2003 with a walkthrough for Final Fantasy X. Format A4 ISBN 0-7440-0140-4 Bradyx1.JPG|book cover - front cover. Bradyx1b.JPG|book cover - back cover. Book TOC The book has the following chapters: #chap 1 Sample Page Where to Find the Book *Still in print, any bookstore Europe: Piggyback Japan: Square Enix Other Source:AnimeBooks Catalog *''Final Fantasy X'' Fast and First *''Final Fantasy X'' For Beginners *''Final Fantasy X'' Visual Arts Collection *''Final Fantasy X'' World Guide *''Final Fantasy X'' Memorial Album *''Final Fantasy X'' International Reference Guide Video/Multimedia DVD Currently there are some bootlegged DVDs (identified as such by this article). It is unknown if SE ever released one. Sample of a Final Fantasy X DVD Action Figures ''Final Fantasy X'' 1/6 Scale Figure Collection A prepainted set of 1/6 scale PVC figures was made by Kotobukiya in 2001. There are six different characters, each of them originally listed for ¥7000. The characters are: Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Rikku, Lulu and Kimahri. There are two versions or this set: Japanese version and US version. The US version has a black "warning" notice on top left of the box. Gallery Final_Fantasy_X_Figure_Collection.jpg|The collection. Scale Figure Tidus.jpg|Tidus. Scale Figure Yuna.jpg|Yuna. Scale Figure Auron.jpg|Auron. Scale Figure Rikku.jpg|Rikku. Scale Figure Lulu.jpg|Lulu. ''Final Fantasy X'' Yuna Wedding Cold Cast A cold cast statue of Yuna in the dress she wore during her wedding to Seymour Guado. It was made by Kotobukiya for limited 1000 pieces only. The retail price was ¥22000 and this is the only cold cast statue made for Final Fantasy X. Gallery Yuna Coldcast Figurine Head.jpg|Head view. Yuna Coldcast Figurine Back.jpg|Back view. Yuna Coldcast Figurine Hands.jpg|Hands view. ''Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures A set of three figures - Tidus, Yuna, and Auron - was released in 2006. *Tidus - includes Brotherhood, extra hands, and display stand. *Yuna (Summoner outfit) - includes staff, extra hands, and display stand. *Auron - includes extra bare left arm, dangling sleeve, katana, and display stand. Final Fantasy Trading Arts ''Final Fantasy Trading Arts vol. 1 included Yuna and Lulu figures. Vol. 2 included Tidus and Rikku. ''Final Fantasy Trading Arts Mini Series 1 included Yuna, Series 2 included Auron, and Series 3 featured Tidus and Rikku. Exclusively in Japan, Series 4 featured Yuna again. ''Coca-Cola [[Final Fantasy and Coca-Cola marketing campaigns|Coca-Cola themed Final Fantasy X mini figurines]] were released during a promotional campaign in Japan. Jewelry *Necklace Props *Swords *Ships *Zippo lighters Wearable *T-Shirts *Cosplay Category:Final Fantasy X FF 10